1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device mounting mechanism and an image-capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera devices designed to facilitate installation and removal for maintenance of security camera devices at high places, such as a ceiling and a wall surface, have been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-189138, 2008-92258, 2006-208446 and 2001-24915).